Avatar Legend Of Loten
by Ranger Red 2.3
Summary: 50 Years has Past since Avatar Korra's Victory over The Great Uniter Kuvira the world was in Peace until a Non-Bender using the Titanums made Mechs attack, it ended with Avatar Korra's Victory but the end of the Mechs Production.


Hi I'm Ranger Red 2.3, but you can call me Marcus if you like, I am a big fan of Avatar: The Last Airbender and Avatar: The Legend Of Korra, I want to try to Advance the Story of Avatar with my own fan made Earthbending Avatar and I hope you all like it.

First Authors Note: Hello! Avatar Fandom, I like to Present Avatar Legend Of Loten The Earth Base Avatar, I hope you like this Fans Attempt at creating a Fan Made Story :-D.

I do not Own Avatar or Legend Of Korra whatsoever, all rights belong to Nickelodeon and a well as Mike and Bryan.

Summery: 50 Years has Past since Avatar Korra's Victory over The Great Uniter Kuvira the world was in Peace until a Non-Bender using the Titanums made Mechs attack, it ended with Avatar Korra's Victory but the end of the Mechs Production

Opening Intro: Fire: Fire Lord Izumi Fire Bends, Air: Monk Tenzin Air Cart Bends, Water: Kya Water Bends a Water Wall, Earth: Lin Baifong Earth Bends two Boulders.

Nerrative: "Long ago my Mother Avatar Korra brought in a New Age of The World by creating a New Spirit Portal in the Center of Old Repulcon City, now known as The New Spirit Vines, Avatar Korra did a lot of things in her lifetime after she reconnected to her Past Lives after Meditaing in the Spirit World with Raava The Light Spirit. Unfourtaionly Like the Seasons time to change, The Cycle of the Avatar Began a New" said The Daughter of Avatar Korra, as a Statue of Korra is seen in the Horizon.

Book 1 Metal: Episode 1 A New Era

In the Earth Nation City of Borick name in honor of Bolin and Verrick for Bolin's and Verrick's part in helping to free some Earth Empire Prisoners who settle down and named their city after them, The City is a small Town full of lively People of The Four Nation's of The Water Tribe, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Air Nomads to live in peace and where the Next Avatar was born and Raised.

"Please! Begin!" said a Earth Kingdom White Lotis Member with his Arms Cross as three young Earthbenders begin to Spur as the two up front nod together as they both stomp their feet as two boulders jumped up being thrown to the Third Bender as he Smurks jumping between the two Boulders as he made a Rock Wall Appear as he landed making the Wall.

"Alright! Let's get Pro Bend!" The Young Bender said under his breath as a Older man Chuckle a little to the side as The Young Bender got into a Boxer Stand as he starts to punch away at the Rock Wall sending Boulders to the Two other Benders as they both was hit as one was knocked out and the second one jumping mid air breaking through the wall, "I know...You make it...Cuz" said the Young Bender to the other as they both smiled.

"You think you won huh Loten? Well...Not on my watch" The Second Bender said to the Boy name Loten as the young bender use a Earth Shaker move trying to knock Loten off Belance, "I got you now Cuz!" said The Second Bender as he goes in for the Strike.

"Not this time Kuzo!" Loten said showing he was belance all the time as put up a Boulder causing Kuzo to slam into the Rock as Loten push it back slowly as he heard a Alarm going off as he Bows to the Elders before him along with Kuzo who was upset but happy at the same time, The Man sitting in the Top row stood up as he bow to the Three Young Benders.

"As Mayor of Borick City, I Ten-Lo am proud to say you three have pass your Earthbending Trials" Ten-Lo said with a proud look, he was wearing a Earth Kingdom Offical Uniform Suit with a Copper Piece Tie, he had brown comb tidy hair under a hat and a trim beard, "Now Sifu Bolin will have a few words for you. Sifu Bolin you have the Floor" said Ten-Lo giving the okay to Bolin, Bolin had on a Earth Kingdom Gi on with a Symbol of Earth and Air on it as he walked to the Center of The Room, his hair was a Silver White in the Similer Syle he meet Avatar Korra in, he was a little taller with his Green Eyes bright as ever.

"Young Earthbender's you will now go out in the World to see what it can offer you Guys" Bolin said with a happy energy as all three Students smiled as a older woman smiled looking at Bolin, "Before I excuse you, you three should know there is a opening for my Pro Bending Team the Fire Ferrats 2.0, if you all are interested" said Bolin as both Loten and Kozu made a funny face while the third had a big smile on his face.

"Ahhm hmm" The White Lotus Earthbender said signaling Bolin as Bolin's face want from joking to stren as he nods.

"Right, before I forget, I need to talk to all three of you in different times, Kental I'll speak to you first after this Training section, and Kozu I'll talk to you later this evening, and Loten I will talk to you some time Tomorrow before or during you're Birthday Party" Bolin said as he bows to the three Benders as he walks off as he kiss his wife Opel on the Cheek.

After The Training went on for a half hour more The Three Young Benders was tired and exusted as Loten and Kozu walked out as they wave to Kental bye as a Bat-Wolf jumped up to Loten as he licked the Earthbender as it's tail wigged while Kozu laughed hard with Loten, Loten sits up patting the Wolf-Bat on it's head.

"Hey! Ren you missed me boy" Loten said smiling at his pet Wolf-Bat sit down on the steps, Loten looks up to Kozu with a rise eyebrow, "So?! Kozu did you want to hang out?" said Loten as he heard Sato-Mobil's in the distence as he had a smile on his face.

"You know the last time we race Sato-Mobil's Uncle Ten-Lo had to pay for the Cabbages guy's Shop" Kozu said lauging to himself.

Flashback: A Sato-Mobil was in the Wall of the Cabbage Shop as both Loten and Kozu had there head downs standing with there Mother's.

"MY CABBAGES! Mayor Ten-Lo I am glad the boys are alright, but my shop! What are we going to do?!" The Cabbage man said as Ten-Lo was upset as he thought about it but he understood how he felt.

"I understand completely, please Accept my apology and here you go" Ten-Lo said writing a check, "Here's $500 Nation Bills, that should fix the Demage, right?" said Ten-Lo giving a mean look to his Son and Nephew.

Ending Flashback:

The Two Cousins brust out laughing from the thought of it they begin to walk while taking a trip down memory lane, finally they make it to the racing field full of Young Drivers testing there skills on the trank, Loten and Kozu got into two Sato Mobils Racers as they give a thumbs up to each other, The Race was on, but in this race Earth Bending was Allowed during the Race creating new raceways for there Adventage, while they want through Lap to Lap the Final Lap was close in hand leaving the two Neck and Neck, Loten brought up a Earth Rump causing him to get a slight lead in the race, just then Kozu use the After Burners on his Car as he caught up to Loten, just as they both get to the Finish Lane the Crowd Cheered, it was a...Tie.

A Day Later: Loten had took breathing Classes in time before his talk with Bolin, Loten always called Bolin Sir Bolin or Sifu Bolin, Loten excel in Earthbending but lacked the Combet Skills, thanks to Bolin's Pro Bending Days he was able to get Loten out of his Shyness, Loten looked around the room Bolin had him wait in, it was lined with three photos, one had Bolin and his Wife Opal in their Wedding aPhoto with there Friends and Family,Loten smiled looking at the Happy Photo, but then he looked at a Older Avatar Korra he begin to sense something as he was about to touch her face the door opened making him turn to the doorway, it was Bolin walking in.

"Hello! Loten, I trust you feel a little pressure being the last that I talk to"Bolin said walking in as he set down, he then notice the photo in Loten's hand, "I see you notice my Wedding Photo, it is a nice photo am I right...Ahh it seems like yesterday now, me and Opal happy, seeing my Brother, Uncle, and Cousins, oh and Avatar Korra" said Bolin causing Loten to stagger back sweating hard.

"T...T..That name!" Loten said taking a seat in a Chair as he looked up with a deep sigh,"Why is it that I have this strange feeling about Avatar Korra? Sifu Bolin" said Loten placing the photo back down gently.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about Loten" Bolin said standind up slowly as he ook a sip of Jasmine Tea, "Or should I say...Avatar Loten" said Bolin giving his Trade mark Smile leaving Loten's Brown Eyes Wide Opening.

"AV...Avatar Loten, I'm The Avatar?!" Loten said excited

"Yes you are Loten, but Me and my friends was told to never tell you who you were till you were old enough to take it in" Bolin said with a smile as it turned into a sad Frown, "It was Avatar Korra's last Mission she give us and The Order of The White Lotus, to wait till you turned Sixteen, and here we are, I believe now it is time for you to learn Metalbending from my Brother In Law, Wing" said Bolin with a small smile.

"Whoa! Awesome! I'm gonna learn Metalbending...But I thought the Avatar was suppose to learn the next element in the cycle Firebending?" Loten said with a thought.

"That's true but Avatar Korra learned Metalbending after she learned the Four Elements herself, she was the first Avatar to learn Metalbending, you will be the Second to learn it" Bolin said Excited, "Oh by the way you're friends the ones I talk to before, You're Cousin Kozu will accompeny you on you're Journey to the City of Zaofu!" said Bolin.

"What about Kental? Youforgot about him" Loten said worrying for his friend.

"Ahh yes Kental, He will be...My new Earthbending Player for the Fire Ferrants" Bolin said leaving a smile on Loten's face as they walk outside together.

Meanwhile in a Underground Hideout people was moving boxes to different Areas when two more walked up to a chair with the person sitting in it looking over te other soldiers.

"What is the progress of the Mission?" The Mystery Person said in a Deep Voice.

"The Mission is going well sir, all that is left to do is pull the plan off" One Person said.

"Good...Good, because in the end...I'll be standing on top" The Mystery Person said while he hovers to rocks in his hand.

"But sir, What about...Err The Avatar getting in the way?" The Second Solder said causing the boss to crush both rocks in Anger causing both Soldiers to jump.

"Leave...The Avatar...To me, when the time comes" The Mystery Person said Angry while the wells crack a little.

The End...

Next Chapter

Book 1 Metal: Episode 2 Road To Zoafu

Second Author's Note: Hi! Avatar Fandom I'm Ranger Red 2.3 how's it going? I hope you all like Avatar Legend Of Loten, please Read and Review The Story Please, Now! Yip! Yip!.


End file.
